300
by emeralddusk
Summary: Prepare for glory! A very strong T rating for violence, mild sexual content, and frightening content. If this story seems more suited for an M rating, tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in an alternate universe in which women were allowed to be Spartan soldiers. Tori Vega (Victorious) takes the place of Leonidas-leader of Sparta, Spencer Shay (iCarly) takes the place of Gorgo-Leonidas' spouse, Sam Puckett (iCarly) takes the place of Dilios, Jade (Victorious) takes the place of Captain Artemis, Zoey (Zoey 101) takes the place of Astinos- Artemis' son in the film, and her sister in this story, Carly (iCarly) takes the place of Stelios-a young Spartan soldier, Katrina (Victorious) takes the place of Pythia-the Oracle, Freddie Benson (iCarly) as The Loyalist-a Spartan politician, Lola Martinez (Zoey 101) takes the place of Theron-a Spartan politician, and Catarina (Victorious) is a Spartan soldier not taking any character's place.**

**Addie Singer (Unfabulous) takes the place of King Xerxes-leader of Persia who is worshiped as a god and Chase Matthews (Zoey 101) takes the place of Ephialtes-a deformed man who dreams of becoming a Spartan.**

**Note: Sonny Munroe was the original antagonist, but due to what is going on in Demi Lovato's life, I found it to not be in good taste, and altered the published story on November 6, 2010.**

300

_In Sparta, all citizens must be in ideal condition just to be allowed to live past birth..._

The sky was shrouded with thick gray clouds, covering the earth in darkness as an elderly man with a time-ravaged face examined the infant he held in his thin arms. Under the cliff the man stood on, a wasteland piled high with bones. Finally, the elder reached his decision: the infant was in perfect health: the ideal Spartan.

_Over the years, she was starved, encouraged to steal in order to survive, beaten, and pushed to the limits of her mortality on a daily basis..._

A thin girl with long, brown hair threw a punch at another girl, missed, and was thrown onto the cold, stone floor. The other girl drove her fist into the brunette's mouth, causing her to spit blood onto the ground. Fury burned in her eyes as she took blow after blow. Her knuckles were split, her eyes weary and burning in the unrelenting sun, but still she fought on: throwing her fists into her enemy's face and stomach. Blood was splashed into the air, but not the brown-haired girl's.

Following an elder catching her stealing food from a small shop, the brunette was put against a cold, white pillar. Her arms wrapped around in, and her eyes closed as the back of her shoulders were beaten with a metal rod. The girl's eyes tightened violently, and her mouth tore open towards the sky, her screams of agony silent.

_Taught to not show any signs of pain, she endured her punishments with honor. Finally, at the age of 18, she was taken into the wild. No food, no water. Left to fend for herself against the cruel forces of nature..._

The girl sat in the snow, her legs burning, and her feet numb with the bitter cold. Clad in only cloth to cover her breasts and loins, the girl was freezing to death. White flakes raging from the sky, burning her face, but her eyes remained focused: searching for sustenance.

Suddenly, out from the mountains, a wolf with fur as black as the night itself walked out, glaring at the girl with piercing yellow eyes. The beast was half-starved: its stomach was practically clinging to its spine, its legs were bone thin, and its ribs were clearly visible. Despite its suffering flesh, the animal's large, muscular bone structure still made it a proud beast. Its fur was matted and mangy as it blew in the snow-laced wind. Taking heavy, malicious breaths, steam rose out of the wolf's mouth, disappearing into the air. Its steps were silent, barely leaving prints in the snow as its coal-black nails collected ice.

The girl stared the beast straight in his ghostly eyes, tightening her grip on the long, wooden handle of her spear. Her eyes tightened, focusing on the predator. Her brown hair blowing in the freezing wind, the girl shortened her breath, becoming absolutely silent.

The wolf snarled, brandishing its yellow, jagged teeth. Its mouth drenched in saliva, the beast's stomach throbbed for fresh meat to consume.

Falling each other's every movement, each step taken over the icy ground, the girl and the beast that sought to rend her flesh walked clockwise.

_Beginning to gain a higher sense of things: the winds whispered "surrender to death" in the girl's ears. The snow sunk its fangs into her feet. The hunger: the beast's and her own burning. The hot breath hissing from the wolf's throat._

The girl stepped backwards, hearing every step she took leave a slicing sound in the snow. Following his prey, the wolf stepped forward, its face relentlessly focused on her. Seeing the beast lower its face, its sinister eyes molding into a glare, the girl's backwards steps increased in speed. Finally, she was between two rocks so thin they practically crushed her waist. Once she slipped through, the girl turned around, and ran.

Its anger and excitement enticed, the wolf charged forward, and lunged at the girl, mouth gaped open to expose its fangs, and its claws flared out so wide the flesh between then practically split. Seconds before the wolf's fangs and clawd sunk into its prey, a crushing pain devastated the beast, and bound him in place, its body too wide to slip through. Writhing and snapping wildly, the beast desperately to escape and reach the meat it so longed to swallow.

Holding the spear in front of her, the girl struck forward, letting out a strong breath, and stabbed the beast through the mouth, silencing its snarls.

_Returning to the kingdom, wearing the trophy she won in the wild, the girl had become a woman in the eyes of her peers. So great was her honor and power that she was made queen of Sparta! She then chose a spouse whom would loyally stand at her side and rule along side her..._

The girl gazed into the mass crowd of her screaming friends, family, and countrymen, her hair laying around her thin, beautiful face, and her forehead stained with sweat. Among the muscular, powerful men, their muscles shining in the bright light of the sun, and her hair glistening like a helmet forged of pure, flawless platinum, the queen saw one man who she felt a fire for in her heart. The sensation of love was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life: her body felt weak, her mind in a blurr, and a divine flame raged in her soul.

The man looked back at her, and felt an equally powerful sensation. Locking their eyes, the two stepped towards each other, and locked their hands together in front of them. The woman and the man pressed their cool, loving lips together, sealing their passion for one another.

"That woman...who mastered herself and her environment...who ruled Sparta with the strength of a thousand men...is our queen, Victoria!" screamed Sam Puckett, a woman of almost equal age to Victoria, who had long, curled blond hair as untamed as her spirit, as she threw her fist in the air.

The Spartans returned the gesture, hollering "yes!" in honor of their queen as the fire between them shot wild embers into the night's sky.

Rising off the log on which she sat, Victoria stood up, her cape dropping behind her thin, muscular body, and her long hair becoming illuminated in the light of the fire underneath the bright full moon. The others cheered, but Victoria remained modest and restrained, politely gesturing for her friends to calm themselves. "That's enough," she said, her voice flattered. Respecting her request, the other Spartans restrained their pride and excitement. "Thank you all. Especially you, Samantha, our nation's finest storyteller, and my close friend." The queen threw her arm around Sam, slapping her on the back. Samantha warmly returned the gesture. "Spartans, I propose a toast for our years of peace and prosperity. Three cheers!"

The Spartans cheered as their queen ordered, though they would have done the same without request.

"Sparta!" Victoria hollered, raising her fist into the air.

The soldiers cheered, standing up from their logs seats, and throwing their fists into the air.

"And..." Victoria called. "A round of applause for my faithful husband, Spencer! Who has ruled by my side for years!"

The Spartans cheered. Carly slapped the man on the back in joking yet legitimate praise.

Spencer rose, and stepped forward. "It has been an honor to call myself your spouse and to rule over a country with such fine citizens!" the man yelled.

The others cheered. For years, the soldiers had risked their lives alongside Victoria in countless. Her leadership was unquestioned, her strength and bravery unrivaled. Every Spartan alive was willing to give their lives for their nation: to be Spartan was to be powerful, unrelenting. A Spartan knew no fear, lived with no regrets, and did everything he or she could to keep Sparta alive and strong.

The next morning, the sun warmed the kingdom of Sparta. Every citizen rose out of their beds to a dramatic red and yellow sky. Victoria sat up, and breathed in the fresh morning air, feeling energy flow through her lungs.

"Victoria!" cried an unfamiliar voice. "Queen Victoria!"

The queen threw off her sheets, and ran out of her home, her husband not far behind. The two met their summoner in the center of the state: the streets were paved with golden bricks, which burned in the day's sun. A large hole, which descended to over three thousand miles allowed no light inside it, and filled the messenger's heart with fear.

"Why have you come to Sparta?" Victoria asked the man.

"I bring word from Persia," the man answered. "Our god, king Xerxes demands you to surrender to him, and accept his word as law. Should you refuse, your kingdom will die."

Victoria and Spencer stared at the man, their anger welling in their throats.

"What is your decision?" asked the man, his fear beginning to make his voice quake.

Victoria's eyes tightened, and she kicked the man in the stomach, sending him plummeting into the hole. Terrified screams echoed through the land until the man's heart could no longer take the fear, and failed.

Enraged by the challenge, Victoria shot herself in the direction opposite the man, her eyes locked in a furious glare as she walked towards the Oracle, where the Ephors were awaiting.

Pushing the doors open, Victoria stood in the doorway, the light from outside drowning out her image, though her presence spoke for itself. "My superiors," she said. "The Persians have demanded our surrender to their god-king, Xerxes. Having refused, I believe they will wage war on us...I ask your blessing on my decision...To declare war on our enemies before they can reach our land. We will use the Thermopylae, and trap them between the rocks and the sea."

"The Persians greatly outnumber the Spartans," replied an elderly Ephor. "The Immortals' armor is stronger than your shields."

"Our will is superior to the Immortals'," Victoria replied, trying to remain respectful.

"Your army will perish," a young, black haired Ephor replied.

"My army has faced the odds before," Victoria argued. "We have no fear of death. Only fear that our principles will be shattered should we remain idle."

The Ephors looked at one another, trying to decide what would be best for the nation. The Persians were an army of darkness, who would surely enslave the Spartans, and reap the ground on which the kingdom stood until the very earth perished.

"We must consult Katrina," the elderly Ephor declared. "Her foresight will aid our decision."

"Sparta must not wage war on Persia," Katrina exclaimed once the Queen and the Ephors entered her silent sanctuary, her voice grave. "The army will surely perish."

Dropping her head in rage-laced disgrace, Victoria departed from the oracle's sanctuary. The Ephors watched the queen fade away into the blinding light outside. The oracle kept her head down, her eyes closed out of regret.

The queen marched towards her soldiers, her anger glowing in her devastating eyes. "Spartans," she called. "The Ephors have refused to grant us permission to battle our enemies."

The Spartans tried to restrain their rage: the Persians would do everything in their power to destroy everything Sparta stood for. Not battling them would only mean surrender to the forces of darkness.

"...But I refuse to bow to Xerxes," Victoria concluded, her strength burning in her voice. "I will face their armies alone if I must. Do any of you wish to join me?"

The Spartans looked one another. Queen Victoria's plan was mad. However, conforming to the Persians' way of life was a fate far worse than death.

"I will join you, my queen," declared Carly, walking forward out of the crowd of soldiers. Carly was the youngest of the Spartans, and her strength and courage were an inspiration to all. However, she had a slight tendency to be brash at times. Even when her decisions put her in dangerous situations, Carly always managed to get herself out.

"If Carly is willing to fight, then so am I," Catarina announced, her voice confident.

"Jade, will you stand by my side in battle?" Victoria asked the dark-haired woman.

"Until my last breath has been drawn," Jade replied, her dedication burning in her heart. Through the years, Jade had been Victoria's closest friend and her most loyal soldier. Bearing her own scars, the woman never refused to fight along side the Spartans.

"You will need someone to tell of your greatest adventure, Victoria," Sam added, walking forward, and standing beside Carly, Catarina, and Jade.

Two hundred-and-ninety-five Spartans marched towards their queen, proud to defend their country, no matter the odds, no matter the cost.

"I thank you," Victoria declared. "I will tell the council you are my personal guard so their permission will not be required. We shall advance towards Thermopylae in the morning. If we die, we shall die with honor...We shall die as Spartans!"

The others screamed with pride, throwing their fists into the air.

"My queen," called a blond-haired woman, walking through the massive rows of Spartan soldiers. The woman was thin, her hair long and straight, and clad in a long, white toga. Her skin was fair and free of any wounds or blemishes.

"Zoey," Jade called, walking towards the woman. "My sister, you are not a warrior. To attempt to join us in battle would be suicide."

"I am well aware that I neglect training," Zoey replied, her voice strong. "But I wish to defend my land against the Persian invaders. To call Xerxes my king would be a constant reminder of failure, which I cannot live with. Please, sister."

"I will not allow it," Jade answered. "I am not your mother, but I am your elder by three years, and will not let you die in this way."

"Jade," Victoria said, walking towards the two sisters. "Zoey has the heart of a Spartan. I understand your concern, but we will need all the help we can find in this battle. I will not force your hand, though. Should you not allow her to join us, your decision will be valued."

"I will fight to the best of my abilities," Zoey offered. "I have watched your battles, and studied your methods. Please, sister. I will not let you down."

Jade thought a moment, then put her hand firmly on the woman's shoulder. "Welcome to the Spartans," Jade declared. "May we stand together until the battle is won."

Victoria gave a subtle nod, then looked to her army, and her husband. "Spartans!" she cried, her voice like a lion's roar. "Tomorrow, we proceed to our destinies!"

The Spartans cheered, their voices booming like the thunder of an unstoppable storm. Spencer watched his wife, his fear and concern growing.

"I will make their god-king bleed!" the queen promised her warriors. "...Sparta!"

"Sparta!" the soldiers screamed, their throats growing raw, but their wills remaining strong.

**Realizing that this story contains some very controversial material, I wish to make note that I am completely against any and all form of abortion, prejudice, and animal violence.**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

300

Chapter Two

The sun set over the horizon, painting the sky a dramatic scarlet as the younger sky faded into darkness. Watching from her house, Victoria felt fear begin to creep into her heart. "I've sent them to their deaths," she declared, her voice grave.

Watching his wife from their warm, white bed, Spencer's distress grew. "You've done what you must for our country," he assured her. "The council will send more men to aid you once they see your dedication."

"Blood will be shed," the queen replied. "This may be the last time I see your beautiful face, my love."

"I have faith in you," Spencer replied to his wife. "Sparta will prevail."

Finding her confidence once again, Victoria took one last look at the sky, which was now pure shadow, then turned to their husband. The woman proceeded towards the bed, and crawled above her husband, gazing passionately into his eyes. "My love burns for you like the rays of the sun," she said.

"As does mine," Spencer replied, feeling his heart set ablaze.

Victoria leaned down, and pressed her lips against Spencer's. The man reached over his wife's back, and pulled her down beside him. The two kissed again, their passions undying.

Soon, the night was dead, and the sun was rising, setting the sky ablaze with inspiring yellow and orange light. Victoria rose out of bed, clad in a white silk night gown, and her hair unkempt and resting on her shoulders. The woman walked towards her closet, threw its doors open, and gazed at her uniform: a red, two-piece spandex suit resembling a bikini, a red leather cape, and a flawless, shining golden hoplite helmet designed to cover the top of her head, her ears, and her nose. Atop the proud helmet was a red plume, which had survived harsh weather conditions and the bloodiest of wars, sustaining only minimum damage.

Dropping her gown, the woman dawned her uniform. Preparing for the great battle ahead, Victoria exhaled through her nose, and set the helmet on her head, gazing straight ahead as the gold shield divided her sight. Grabbing her spear and the large, silver shield that had guarded arrows, swords, and countless dangers in so many wars.

Advancing towards a large, brown field of wheat, Victoria saw her fellow soldiers awaiting her arrival, clad in Spartan uniforms, and ready to do battle. The sky above them was entirely stained a breath-taking orange, and the air was cool.

"Spartans!" Victoria screamed, raising her spear into the air. "Advance!"

"My queen!" Spencer called, running towards his wife. The man took her hands, and gazed into her eyes a moment.

Clinging to the man's leg was a young boy, who strongly resembled Spencer, but bore his mother's loving, intelligent eyes: Spencer and Victoria's son.

"My love," Spencer said, pulling a small chain baring a black claw from the wolf his wife killed before returning to Sparta off of his neck. "Take this with you...I expect to see it around your neck when you return." The brown-haired man gently place the necklace around Victoria's neck as she lowered her head to accept it.

"Thank you, my love," the woman replied, looking into her husband's eyes lovingly. Victoria turned towards her soldiers. "Spartans! To war!"

Following their queen's lead, the three hundred Spartan warriors advanced through the trail made between the seemingly endless rows of wheat. Spencer watched his beloved wife fade from his sight, desiring to fight by her side. However, his kingdom needed him now more than ever.

Shooting his head towards the country of Sparta, his hair swinging over his forehead, Spencer glared at the direction of Persia. His eyes tight with anger, the man proceeded towards the golden city.

The wind at their backs, the Spartans marched towards Thermopylae. Their faces locked into tight scowls, the soldiers were prepared to fight the Persians, even if they would lose their lives in the process. Feeling the fire of rage, loyalty to Sparta, and determination to kill any enemy that dare challenge them burning in their hearts, the warriors marched forward, their proud, muscles glistening in the scorching rays of the sun, and their capes blowing heroically in the wind.

The ground was void of any vegetation, and dust sailed among the wind. Truly, this was the point of no return: choosing to be a Spartan was reaching that point.

"Spartans, halt!" the queen hollered, planting her spear into the cold, dirt floor. "Here, we begin our battle. No Persian shall get past this area." The Spartan's felt Victoria's strength and dedication course through their veins.

The soldiers marched forward, expecting the enemy around every corner. The sky was blood red, an appropriate setting.

Suddenly, the sound of men's screams erupted in the horizon. Victoria struck her weapon on the ground, signaling for a stop.

The footsteps thundered repeatedly, making the very earth quake. Metal clanged against the stone walls surrounding the valley. Hollers and demonic whispers filled the air. The sound swelling, every Spartan knew their foes were only seconds away, and lusting for blood.

Rounding a corner where a great rock blocked the trail, a hoard of men clad in robes as black as the night's sky and platinum helmets molded into the image of men screaming with rage charged wildly towards the Spartans. Carrying curved, pure silver swords that bore the blood of vanquished opponents, the army generated an essence of darkness. They were Persians.

"Spartaaaaannns!" Queen Victoria screamed, her rage exploding, her throat growing raw, and her jaw torn open so wide it throbbed. "Attaaaccckk!"

The Spartan's charged forward, brandishing their spears, and screaming with fury. The ground shook with every mighty footstep the soldiers took. Dust was thrown into the air, and the air was drenched with the sounds of battle.

The Persian army advanced, determined the slaughter their enemies like cattle for their god, Xerxes. Finally reaching each other, the two armies began their assault: Samantha was the first of the Spartans to strike. The woman leaped into the air, her spear pulled back, and stabbed it through a Persian's breast, splattering blood around the blade as it came out the soldier's back. Sam snapped her weapon out of the corpse, turned around, and stuck it into another soldier's shoulder.

Victoria slammed her shield into three Persians standing as a wall, and knocked them onto the dirt ground. The woman lunged into the air, striking another Persian with her foot in a jump-kick style. Once the queen landed, she jabbed the back of her spear into a Persian soldier's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and causing him to collapse in the dirt.

A Persian ran forward, and sliced Carly's arm with his sword, leaving a deep gash, and spraying her blood in the air. The girl snarled in pain, then grabbed the soldier's arm before he passed her, using his weight to support herself as she flipped around his back. Carly let go, landed adjacent to the Persian, and stabbed her spear through his stomach. The Persian soldier shot backwards, then fell lifelessly on the ground. The woman ran forward, her head stretched in front of her body, and thrust the fist bearing the spear into a soldier's throat, shattering his windpipe.

Zoey slashed a dark soldier across the throat with the blade of her spear, splashing a stream of blood to the wind. The blond stuck out her leg, and thrust her weight towards the two Persians running to strike her until she was in a spinning ground kick, and tripped the warriors. As one of the Persians hit the ground, he threw down his spear, stabbing the soldier next to him. While Zoey watched the two, her breath heavy, a Persian rose his sword above his head, and prepared to impale her.

Before the man could strike, Jade jabber her spear into the side of his throat, causing blood to burst out of the wound. The Persian soldier fell onto the ground. Zoey turned around to see her sister, and the soldier's body on the floor. "Thanks for having my back, sister," the blond said, her voice serious.

"I won't be there the next time," Jade replied. "Be prepared." The two nodded, then resumed their battle.

Within one hour, no Persian was left alive. Blood stained the walls and ground, and the corpses of the dark army decorated the land. Unfortunately, one Spartan had fallen in battle: a young man with glistening brown hair. A Persian soldier pierced his heart with his sword.

Watching his allies die, a Persian messenger ran towards his land, trying to keep his breath silent.

"Spartans," Victoria cried. "This battle had been won...but the war is far from over...Advance!" The Spartans marched forward, leaving behind their fallen opponents' corpses.

As she advanced, Catarina stepped on a chunk of a Persian's mask, shattering it.


	3. Chapter 3

300

Chapter Three

The temple was drenched in shadows that night. Xerxes sat upon his throne, watching over his entertainers: women, whom were viewed as mere dolls for the amusement of men, were dancing, clad in nearly transparent dresses. Those who weren't dancing were told to kiss one another for Xerxes' perverse pleasure. Some of the men accompanied the women in dancing, while others sat on the cold floor, gazing at them like animals at pieces of fresh meat.

Sitting above all of his servants, the self-titles god-king stared at the sights. The man was tall and thin but a fearsome image to behold. Covering his body was dark skin that tanned during years spent in the sun. His bald head littered with golden piercings (a ring on his right nostril and ear and thin chains attached to both of his cheeks that wrapped around his head). Around his neck was four sets of golden chains, leaving no flesh exposed. Attached to the bottom chain was a golden medal which connected to chains that shot out around his muscular breasts and shoulders. Running from Xerxes' shoulder blades to his fingers was a golden chain that ended in an exotic ring on his ring finger.

"King Xerxes!" the Persian messenger yelled, interrupting the god-king's festivities.

"How dare you interrupt my event?" Xerxes screamed, standing up from his throne with his fists clenched in displeasure.

"My master," the messenger replied, kneeling before his king. "Queen Victoria and her army has killed every warrior you dispatched. Their bodies decorate the land. Only one Spartan perished in the battle."

Xerxes' eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock. The king sat down atop his chair, his mind burning with fear and concern. Surely, the Spartans were worthy opponents, but none had expected them to defeat his men so easily.

Suddenly, the king felt something pierce his back. Looking down, Xerxes saw a spear, drenched with his blood extruding from his left pectoral muscle. The king collapsed on the ground, silenced forever more.

From behind the throne, the true god-king of Persia walked out, draped in a white toga, piercings, and jewelery identical to that of Xerxes'. It was a woman with long raven-colored hair. "You've outlived your usefulness," said the woman, coldly. Turning to her servants, the woman declared, "Your true god-king has returned. Persia will triumph over Sparta, no matter how much blood is shed!"

The Persians cheered for their "king", throwing their hands in the air. All but the women, who were to remain silent unless ordered otherwise.

"Messenger," the true Xerxes called. "Find Victoria. Give her one last chance to surrender. Should any of the Spartans refuse, they will be silenced."

"Yes, my king," the messenger replied, bowing his head. The man ran outside, determined to lead the Persians to their enemy.

"Send the Immortals after him," Xerxes ordered, stepping down from her throne. Coming up to a woman with long blond hair and a face that resembled that of Victoria's, the god-king lifted up her servant's chin with her hand. "I look forward to speaking with you, Victoria." The king slapped the woman's cheek, leaving three red gashes from her nails, then departed.

Victoria's look-alike stared at her god as she left the temple, her face stained with a look of aggravation and sorrow for who she expected to be. Whose deeds she had to suffer for.

Meanwhile, Spencer walked through the town, his heart heavy with concerns. The sun beat heavily on his body as he aimlessly journeyed through the kingdom. The image of Victoria's face was so vibrant in his mind he could almost feel her soft skin, smell her perfume. It burned to be away from her, knowing she was certain not to return.

"My king," called a man, running towards Spencer. The man was almost equal to Spencer in height, and had short brown hair.

"Yes, David," Spencer replied, braking out of his daze.

"How have you been since the queen departed for her battle?" asked David, trying not to offend his friend.

"Not well," the king replied, his voice growing sad. "I miss her so much it hurts. She's been at war for years at a time, but I am truly concerned this time."

David nodded, continuing to walk alongside Spencer. "...How many men would you kill to be able to touch her again?" the man asked, his heart feeling a depth greater than any he'd ever experienced before.

"...All of them," Spencer replied, his voice grave. His friend stopped in his tracks as the king continued forward, his eyes tightened with rage.

That night, the sun was setting over the Thermopylae trail, leaving behind a yellow sky with red surrounding the sun. However, with the end of this day came a fear of what lay ahead. Victoria gazed at the sight, squinting to block some of the intense light, and allowing the wind to blow her beautiful brown hair. The queen looked over at her allies. Maybe they knew they were going to die. Maybe they didn't.

"Victoria," Catarina called, walking over to her queen.

"Yes, my friend," Victoria replied, turning away from the sunset.

"Our newest soldier is doing well," the red-haired woman answered. "Is she not?"

"Yes," Victoria said. "She is proving herself quite worthy...After all, she is the sister of one of our greatest warriors."

"Queen Victoria!" called an unfamiliar male voice. "Victoria!" A man ran towards the elevated cave the Spartans took refuge in.

Victoria quickly stood up, her spear in hand. Upon standing, the queen got a better look at the man: extruding from the left side of his upper back was a large hump with gruesome bulges and spider veins. The deformity was so large it caused the man to walk with a great hunch and lean to his left. The man's right arm was longer than his left, looking as if it had been stretched out of shape, and the hand at its end resembled a claw due to his long, bone-thin fingers. No hair grew from his head, and his left eye was larger and more round than his right.

"Who are you?" the queen demanded.

"My name is Chase of Trachis," the man answered. "I have come to join the Spartans in their greatest adventure."

"My apologies," Catarina replied. "Only those born of Spartan blood can join our ranks."

"But I am a native of your land," Chase argued. "I was disposed of after birth due to my deformities..." The images flashed in the tortured man's mind: being held in the hands of the elderly man. Being tossed into a pile of filthy and corroding bones. Lightning struck in the sky above him. "However, I survived my fall...and managed to find sustinence." Chase remembered eating the grass growing out of the cracks in the cold dirt ground, consuming dead or dying animals, staining his hands with blood. The memories were horrible, his deeds beneath that of humans. "I remained in hiding until I grew stronger...I know I am flawed...but I will give my life for Sparta.

'I also know of a secret path that the Persians may use to surround you as you approach their land. My only desire is to aid you, and prove my own worth."

Victoria stared at the man. For centuries, the Spartans had been proud, baring no flaws but those sustained in battle. However, this creature, branded an insect by the world around him embodied everything that is Spartan: his will, his loyalty, his ability to survive in even the most nightmarish conditions. The queen lifted up her shield, and handed it to Chase. "Can you hold this shield?" she asked.

The man tried to grab it, but dropped it on the ground. Chase bent over, his body quivering, and slid his long fingers through the handle of the shield. Grunting and breathing heavily with anguish, the man tried to lift up that which would grant him his life's ambition. However, his efforts were useless: his arm could not even raise high enough to hold it properly.

Feeling sorrow and compassion for the creature, Victoria swallowed. "I am sorry, Chase," she said, her voice sympathetic. "Our phalanx formation cannot be compromised."

The man looked up at the queen, his face baring his distress and shame, then dropped it back down, and walked away.

Zoey felt a lump form in her throat. For his entire life, Chase had suffered, yet there was nothing she could do for him. A Spartan was never weak, so Zoey knew she had to forget her sorrows, and move on.

"Spartans!" Victoria screamed. "We shall advance further in the morning. Rest will be needed."

The sky darkened. Victoria and her army's only source of visibility was the small fire they had going inside the cave. Jade sat next to Carly, watching the embers soar into the air, then fade away.

"I'm concerned," Jade confessed, not looking up from the flames.

"About what?" Carly asked her, looking over at her ally.

"The Persians' army ranges in the thousands," Jade answered. "There are only 300 of us...We're not going to live."

"We've faced greater opponents than the Persians before," Carly replied. "I will not bow to Xerxes."

Jade stared at the flames, watching them lick the air.

"You are the greatest warrior of us all, Jade," Carly said. "Second only to Queen Victoria. You'll help lead us to victory. I know it."

Jade put her hand of the young woman's back, and gave her a grateful smile. Her friend's words didn't cloud her judgment, but they did give Jade a temporary sense of confidence.

Victoria gazed up at the stars, trying to find some sort of comfort for the time being. The winds grew colder.


	4. Chapter 4

300

Chapter Four

The sun rose over the hills, drenching the sky scarlet-orange. Victoria awoke on the cold cave floor, her eyes swollen and sore, and her body weak. After several minutes, every Spartan was awake, and marching forward towards Persia, their eyes locked on the horizon. Victoria was prepared to do battle once again, her rage towards Persia burning in her heart.

Carly and Zoey marched at the back of the phalanx. "Queen Victoria is an excellent leader," Zoey said, her voice nervous. "How did she become such an impressive warrior?"

"You don't know her story?" Carly replied, trying not to talk down to the woman. Zoey shook her head. "Like the rest of us, she was left to fend for herself, to fight her own battles, and to survive through her childhood. However, the elders saw promise in her: her strength and bravery, and brought her into the mountains. She returned after many years, baring the pelt of a vicious wolf she'd killed. The most valued of her skills are her relentless spirit and her endless resourcefulness. No matter what she faces, she refuses to surrender. That has given her much."

"I'm proud to be serving in her army," Zoey declared. "All my life, I desired to be like my sister. Now,...here I am. But...I know I'll never win her approval."

"You've gained mine," Carly replied, her voice confident.

Zoey stared at the woman, unable to fathom what she had just been told. Throughout her life, Zoey had been known only as Jade's weaker sister. The one who could never be a Spartan. The waste.

The sun burned the soldiers' skin. Sweat began to cover their bodies as they marched on. Soon, they felt pain and weakness well up in their legs. However, for a Spartan, bodily pain was merely a part of life: something to accept and deal with.

Jade's eyes, which were locked in a brave scowl, stared into the distance. Persia's evil reign over mankind would not bleed onto Sparta. As her rage grew, Jade's grip tightened on her spear until she could hear her fingers cracking.

The thunderous footsteps of the Persian army echoed through the bleak valley once again. Victoria struck her spear into the ground, ordering for her soldiers to stop. The sky above the Spartans became shielded in a malevolent layer of clouds.

Countless rows of Immortals, clad in black cloaks that caused the pupil to dilate. Their silver helmets shining with an ominous light, the Persian army proceeded towards the Spartans. Behind them was Xerxes herself, seated on a golden throne atop a large, white marble flight of stairs. The woman's face was frozen in a rageful position, glaring at her enemies.

"Xerxes," Catarina whispered, her eyes dancing with shock.

Sam stared at the god-king, fury welling up inside her entire body. Her breath grew heavy, and her fist tightened to the point where it shook.

"Queen Victoria," Xerxes called, not moving a muscle as she spoke.

Victoria's eyes tightened, and she approached the king of Persia. The Immortals raised their swords and spears towards her, prepared to strike should she make a wrong move. The queen scowled at the soldiers, her disgust growing. Climbing the white stairs, Victoria looked up, her cape blowing in the growing wind. It was as if she was gazing into the face of evil itself.

Finally, the woman reached the throne. "You'll forgive me if I don't bow," she said, her voice strong.

The Persians prepared to kill the insolent roach, their rage spiked. Xerxes stuck out her hand, motioning for them to restrain themselves. "I do not wish to make war with you," she said, her voice agonizing for Victoria to hear: her pride, her imposing way of speaking. "I am willing to form an alliance with you, Victoria..." Xerxes stood up in her throne, and walked over to Victoria. "Look out at them."

The queen turned around, looking at her army, her eyes growing sad.

"You can keep them all from dying," Xerxes promised Victoria, her voice trying so hard to be comforting it was sinister. The god-king put her hands on Victoria's shoulders. "You can rule by my side...You'll have power, wealth...All that I ask in return is your surrender...and to pledge eternal loyalty to Persia."

Victoria tightened her eyes around her army, and the Immortals. Xerxes' hands felt like ice forming on her shoulders. Victoria knew better than any the mission she'd sent her allies on was suicide. No fate could be worse than bowing to Xerxes, though. Every Spartan shared that belief, she knew. "Never," Victoria answered, pulling herself out of the king's arms.

The queen of Sparta walked down from the stairs, and rejoined her soldiers.

Xerxes looked down at the queen with an almost disappointed look on her face. "...Kill them," she told her army, turning away and walking back towards her palace.

The Immortals raised their spears and charged towards the Spartans.

"Attack!" Victoria screamed, the veins in her neck bulging out as her rage flared. Leading her army, the queen charged forward, her shield in front of her body and her spear prepared to slaughter the Persians.

Her teeth tightly clenched, Sam ran at her opponents like a lion rampaging towards the king of the pride. The woman's eyes were blazing with hatred, her gate so great her cape was soaring.

"Let none survive!" Victoria hollered.

An Immortal held his sword in front of him, his eyes locked on the queen's throat. Before he could strike, however, Victoria blocked with her shield, then struck the soldier in the chest with her spear, splashing his blood into the air. As the red liquid hit her shield and face, the woman screamed with rage, turned hard to her left, smashing her shield into another Immortal's stomach, and knocking him on his back. Her rage rushing through every nerve ending in her body, Victoria tore her right arm out, slashing a Persian's chest, tearing a deep gash into his flesh.

Catarina jumped into the air, pulling her spear back to silence an Immortal, but was grabbed around her knees, pulling them together, and throwing off her balance. The red-haired woman pulled her body down, and impaled her attacker through the spine, jabbing through his stomach and spurting blood onto the ground. Cat pulled out her spear, flipped herself around so that she landed feet first and facing the Immortals. The woman screamed, and charged towards the hoard of dark soldiers.

Jade grunted in fury as she slashed two Immortals' throats with a single slash. The woman then raised her shield, and slammed it down on another Persian soldier's head, shattering his skull.

For hours, the battle raged on, but the Spartans emerged victorious. Five of Victoria's soldiers met their deaths, however. Knowing another Persian assault was waiting, Victoria reluctantly left the corpses behind, and ordered her army to march forward.


	5. Chapter 5

300

Chapter Five

Proceeding down the trail, Victoria felt the winds grow colder. Thunder began to roar above her, and rain began to pour down. The queen ignored the weather, and continued on. Above the Spartans, the sky was painted black by vengeful storm clouds. The trail ahead of the Spartans was nearly mountainous and completely surrounded by stone walls.

In the distant horizon, Carly spotted a great drop-off where the stone walls ended. The ground was as gray as lead, and the drop under it seemed endless. Ghostly echoes moaned from the depths of the abyss. A violent roar broke the woman's concentration.

From a depression several feet in front of the cliff, an army of Immortals charged out. The hoard was thicker than any of the ones before, and there was an evil silence to them. Lightning struck above them, illuminating the entire sky.

Victoria motioned for her soldiers to advance. The Spartans then charged forward, screaming furiously. Not losing their composure, the Persians proceeded forward.

Zoey charged on with the speed of a leopard, her spear pointed out at her enemies. Samantha ran alongside her, blocking her body with a shield. Catarina held her spear out, pointed diagonally to her body. Carly threw her spear like a javelin, ripping through a Persian's stomach, then fought off the soldiers surrounding the corpse, and retrieved her weapon. Victoria and Jade jumped forward, harmonically striking two Immortals standing next to each other.

One of the Immortals grabbed Sam's arms, binding her, and pulling her off the floor. Feeling the Persian's grip on her arms tightening, the blond woman growled in agony, her teeth clenched. Catarina stabbed the dark soldier's spine with her weapon, causing him to drop onto the dirt ground. Sam landed on her feet, gave Cat a quick, grateful nod, then resumed her attack.

Ten Immortals gathered in a tight circle separated, revealing an extremely muscular humanoid creature standing roughly seven feet tall with gray skin, a bald head, a savage expression on its face, and chains binding his arms and neck. The Persians struggled to restrain the beast, their hands burning as the chains were nearly torn from them. Finally, the Immortals cleared a path, and the soldiers released the monster. Snarling viciously, the abomination walked towards Victoria, swaying back and forth, his powerful arms at his side, and his claws pointed out, ready to render flesh.

The queen thrust her fist into a Persian soldier's face, shattering his helmet, and knocking him onto the rock floor. Hearing the thunderous footsteps of the monster, Victoria turned, and gazed at the horror. Trying to contain her shock, the queen forced her face into a scowl, and charged at her great adversary, her fists clenched on her spear, and prepared to strike.

Before Victoria could reach the beast, five Immortals swarmed around her. One slashed the queen across the stomach, leaving a deep gash. The queen held in her pain, and persisted onward. The woman spun backwards with her spear aimed outward, slashing every Immortal surrounding her, and silencing them forever. Furiously, the queen ran towards the beast, determined to prevent the deaths of any more of her soldiers.

The monster found a Persian soldier in his way, grabbed his shoulder, and shoved him down on the ground, breaking his back in the process. Roaring with hatred, the gray beast charged at the queen, grabbing a large ax disgarded by a fallen Immortal, and pulled it back over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Victoria found herself being tackled by an Immortal, and falling onto the ground, her spear knocked out of her hand. The queen threw off the Persian, then quickly stood up. Looking around, the woman tried to retrieve her weapon.

"Victoria!" Samantha screamed, seeing the monster swing his spear at her queen. The blond grabbed Victoria's shoulder, and puller her down.

The ax soared through the air, coming so close to Sparta's queen that is sliced off some of the bristles on her plume. Once the weapon had passed her, the woman lunged out and grabbed her spear. As fast as a bolt of lightning, Sam and Victoria faced the beast, and charged at him. Sam let out a vicious scream, and pierced the monster's bicep with the blade on her spear.

Showing no signs of pain, the Persian's monster wrapped his fingers around the jagged blade, and pulled it from his arm. Black blood poured out from the wound, but still, the beast didn't relent: it lifted Sam into the air by the straps of her cape, and thrust her down onto the cold ground. Jolting upward, the blond let out a brief grunt of pain, her teeth clenched tightly. The beast clenched his fist, and prepared to deliver a fatal blow.

Before the gray abomination could strike, however, Victoria slammed herself into its stomach, knocking it back several inches. Enraged, the monster let out a devastating roar, and lifted the woman into the air. The queen shot up the hand that held her spear, slashing the beast across the chest. Feeling his heart nearly pierced, the monster dropped the woman on the ground. Victoria fell back first on the ground. Letting out a heavy breath, the beast flared out his claws, and slashed at the woman's face. The black claws slid down the Spartan's golden helmet, leaving large scratches in the metal. Then, it reached her exposed flesh, leaving a slash mark on the eye lids of her left eye. Victoria let out a shaky breath, glaring at her opponent. The queen then struck her spear into its eye.

The monster let out a roar of pain, blood splashing out of its socket, and stepped back. Its face locked in a grizzly scowl, the beast pulled out the weapon, and prepared to slaughter Victoria once and for all. The queen grabbed a small, curved blade laying next to her face, and slashed it across the horror's throat. As blood seeped out of the wound, the monster's gray head leaned forward until the skin of his neck tore, and fell onto the ground. Black blood spurted from the exposed throat as the beast collapsed onto the stone floor.

Her breath still heavy, Victoria looked at the corpse of the behemoth, then screamed, "Arcadians!...Now!"

From behind a section of brush, a hoard of roughly twenty Arcadians charged out. The men were not soldiers, but powerful fighters, determined to prove themselves to Victoria. Their captain ran at a small group of Immortals, and thrust his fist into the front one's throat, bursting his windpipe. One Persian sneaked up on the captain, and slashed him across the back with his sword.

The captain screamed, but was able to continue fighting. Many of the Arcadians were farmers who had never dreamed of opponents like the Persian army, but they proved to be more than they were known to be. Their wills were to be respected, and their skills impressive.

Finally, only ten Immortals were left standing, and the Spartans merely pushed them off the cliff. The Persians' screams could be heard until they hit the water or rocks. Watching from a high hill above the battlegrounds, glaring at her enemies. Deep inside, the god-king felt fear well up inside of her. Fear for what she was fighting against, fear of her own death.

Back in Sparta, Spencer plead before the council, begging them to send reinforcements for his wife. "My superiors," he called. "I come before you today not as your king, but as a devoted Spartan...and a loving husband. We cannot allow our soldiers to die at the hands of the Persians."

Freddie looked at his fellow council members. "What is your decision?" he asked. "I, for one, approve of King Spencer's request...Perhaps we shall stand a chance against Xerxes' army."

None of the council members answered, but talked among themselves. Finally, they finished speaking. Freddie began to speak with an elderly member of the council. Their discussion grew heated: Freddie was not only a close friend of Spencer and Victoria, but a firm believer in the true principles of Sparta. However, the other council members viewed Victoria's plan as reckless potrayal of her hatred for the Persians, and didn't wish to send anymore of their citizens to their deaths. At last, the council grew silent, and Freddie turned towards the king. "I'm sorry," said the young man. "But the council will not send more soldiers."

Spencer closed his eye tightly, turned around, and walked away. Victoria would certainly fall in battle: he had failed as a husband, as a king. All was lost. The sky above the king was painted over with shadows. Rain began to pour down, but it wasn't worth it for Spencer to shield himself anymore.

That night, the king lay alone in the bed he once shared with his wife. Coursing throughout the man's entire body was a sense of loneliness and regret. All of his life, Spencer had never allowed himself to cry: not when his son was born, not when he was a child and he was betrayed and beaten half to death by those he called his friends. However, he had never felt a pain like this, and a tear slid from his weary eye. Suddenly, a sound came from another section of the building, snapping the man out of his depression, if only for a moment.

Into the room walked a woman about the age of Victoria. Her dark brown hair was short, but not to the point where it seemed masculine. She was clad in a thin, white dress that was nearly transparent. The king recognized her as Lola, a politician well known to Sparta.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked her, growing defensive. "How dare you intrude in my home."

"My apologies," Lola replied. "But I have a...proposition for you..." The woman walked over towards the king, moving her body sensuously with each step. Finally, she reached the bed, and took a seat. "You want more men brought into battle to aid your queen...I can convince the council for you...but at a price."

Gazing into her eyes, Spencer understood her motives. "I will not be disloyal to my wife," he said, his voice growing rageful. "Get out of my sight."

Before the man could move, Lola bound his wrist with a metal chain she had wrapped around her stomach under her dress. The other end of the chain was then tied to one of the bed posts. Spencer struggled, prepared to break the chains with his bare hands, but the woman was too fast, and soon bound his other arm to the bed post.

"You miserable whore!" the king screamed, the veins in his neck bulging with anger.

"You shall be unfaithful to your wife in one way or another," Lola informed the man. "...But I will have you."

The devastating thought of no longer truly being Victoria's burned in Spencer's heart and mind. "Please..." he pleaded. "Do not do this."

The woman moaned, and leaned down by the man's ear. "This will not be over soon," she said, her voice sadistic. "You will not enjoy it." After the horrific ordeal was over, the woman whispered in Spencer's ear, "I will convince the council for you." Spencer closed his eyes in shame, and continued to breath heavily. Lola then departed, leaving the man broken.

Slowly, agonizingly, the night dragged on. Thunder roared, and lightning flashed unrelentingly. Spencer did not move from his bed or raise his head: too ashamed to do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

300

Chapter Six

Inside a cave along the Thermopylae trail, the Spartans took up refuge for the night. The sky was black, laced with beautiful streaks of blue from the millions of stars above it. A small fire illuminated the night for the soldiers.

"For our victories!" Samantha screamed, raising her fist into the air.

"Huroo!" the soldiers screamed, throwing their fists in the air.

"And to our fallen allies!" Sam added, again throwing up her fist.

"Huroo!" the Spartans screamed, repeating the gesture. The men and women rejoiced, and congratulated one another on their victories, though they knew the war was far from won.

Victoria stared at the stars, her spirit still uneasy. However, for the time being, she allowed herself to feel hope. Hope for the impossible: hope to triumph in the end. Maybe it was a madman's dream, but the cheers of the soldiers, and the amazing odds they'd faced together provided a temporary break from rationality. A smile crept onto the queen's face.

As the night dragged on, the skies grew darker, the wind grew colder, and the happy dillusions faded from the minds of the soldiers. Death was merely delayed for a time by the victories they'd won. In the blackest hours of the night, Sam felt a tear slide down her cheek, though she would not let anyone know, or see her. No matter how horrible everything seemed, though, nothing could ever kill a Spartan's will, stop their fury, or cause even a second of doubt in their hearts while in battle.

Come dawn, the sky was set ablaze with golden colors. The Spartans marched towards the new army of Immortals that approached them. Under their feet, the ground was void of all life, and thick clouds of dust blew into the air with every footstep taken. Suddenly, the Persians began charging like rampaging bulls.

Samantha lept into the air, and jabbed her spear into the chest of the Immortal leading the fleet, splattering blood into the air. Victoria slashed a Persian soldier across the helmet that shielded his head. The silver face flew off, revealing a gray, corroding face with blood streaming from its mouth. The queen stared for a second, shocked by the grotesque image., but then delivered a fatal strike to the soldier's heart.

Jade stood above the Immortal she'd knocked onto the ground, and stabbed his throat with her spear. The woman then pulled out the weapon, and lunged forward at another soldier, piercing his stomach in mid air, and splashing blood onto her face and arms.

Behind the soldiers clad in black robes came an army of Asian soldiers. Their beards were long and braided, and they snapped their slave-soldiers with whips as they marched on.

Meeting the challenge of the Persian's allies, Victoria led her army forward. Carly raised her spear with both hands, and shoved it through the heart of a man riding atop a horse whose fur was as black as night. The man fell onto the ground as his horse ran into the wild, and his blood was splattered onto the dirt. Zoey ran towards one of the men, then held her shield upward, causing a collision that broke the Asian soldier's nose, and knocked him flat on his back, lifeless.

Suddenly, the Persian allies heard a great noise from behind, and cleared a path. Furiously charging on all fours, a horrific beast covered in a natural brown armor let out a vicious roar. Along the center of the creature's body was a row of thick, razor-sharp spikes curved backwards, and stained with blood. Seeing the grotesque being, Catarina tightly clenched her spear, and fixed her eyes between those of Xerxes' monstrosity. The red-haired woman chucked her spear. Tearing through the air, the weapon hit its mark, and the beast raised its head, roaring in agony. The woman remained staunch, not moving as the creature continued on.

Her cape blowing behind her in the wind, Cat watched the Persian's weapon collapse into the ground, and slide towards her. The pile of dirt gathering in front of the monster's nasal horn grew larger as the four-legged beast slowed to a stop, mere inches away from the Spartan.

Come dusk, the sky was almost completely drenched in shadows, and what remained in the light was painted a devastating crimson. The Spartans put the corpses of the Persians and their allies on wooden boats, and pushed them in the direction of Persia.

Seeing the bodies of her soldiers slaughtered, Xerxes let out a vicious cry of rage, screaming until her throat grew raw. In response to the failure of the general the god-king ordered to plan the assault, Xerxes ordered her executioner to behead him.

The executioner was a tall behemoth with a muscular yellow-gray body often coated in blood. In place of hands, two jagged blades extruded from the being's arms. Attached to the creature's breasts was a thin chain piercing both his nipples. The executioner's head was pointed at the crown, and its face resembled that of a man flattened by a giant stone. As the general was forced to lay his head on a wooden stand, Xerxes screamed for her minion to kill . The monster rose his right hand, and chopped off the general's head, splattering his blood in the air.

Walking along a narrow ledge along the side of a mountain, the Spartans heard a noise that sounded the beat of a giant drum being played by the gods. Ordering her soldiers to hault, Victoria watched as three elephants rivaling the very mountains in height. The beasts stamped on the rock path beneath them, then raised their trunks into the air, and trumpeted with rage. The harsh rays of the sun reflected off their long, curved tusks as they neared the Spartans. Riding atop the elephants and marching at their side, the Persians stared down the soldiers with cold, unrelenting eyes.

"Onward!" Victoria screamed, holding out her spear towards the enemy. The Spartans charged at the gigantic beasts, their spears pointed in the air.

Terrified by the heard of humans and their weapons, the timid creatures trumpeted in fear, and backed away. Suddenly, the path began to break apart, sending chunks of rock into the raging waters below. One by one, the elephants collapsed into the ocean, howling wildly, and dragging down almost every Persian that joined them. The surviving Immortals were shoved into the harsh waters by Victoria, Jade, and Catarina.

Back in the bowls of Persia, Xerxes watched as the bodies of her men floated to shore. Underneath the black sky where a vicious storm raged, the god-king began to feel a chill crawl up her spine. Not unlike her fear, the chill was perpetual. Soon, Xerxes left her throne, and retired to a solitary cave in the darkest sector of her kingdom. Rain began to fall from the sky, drenching the land.

Back along the Thermopylae trail, the air grew colder, and a mist began to fall from the black clouds above the Spartan soldiers. From over a hill that was drenched in fog, an army of Immortals atop black horses stampeded towards Victoria and her army. Charging through the mud, the Spartans struck out their spears, and screamed in rage as they reached their opponents. One of the Persians tackled Samantha, knocking the two into the mud. Her eyes burning, and her body drenched, Sam threw her fist into the Immortal's face, cracking his helmet. The blond woman then lunged her spear into the man's neck, striking his jugular, and spewing blood into the mud.

Zoey ran through a deep puddle, splashing mud into the air, and coating her legs. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her neck to tense, forming horrific bulges. Slashing her spear across the stomach of two Persians, Zoey felt her fury explode into a deadly climax. Blood filled the air, covering the woman's arms and chest.

Carly threw her fist out, driving it into the left cheek of an Immortal, and causing him to fall on his back. The brunette then pushed out her shield, knocking two more dark soldiers into the mud.

Jade drove her head into the stomach of an Immortal, her metal helmet tearing through his flesh. The woman threw right arm back, slashing another Persian's chest.

For hours, the battle raged on. The queen of Sparta glanced at the area, seeing mud-stained Persian corpses cover the land. Among them, however, were the bodies of Spartans. Roughly ten of the queen's men had been slaughtered. "Spartans!" Victoria screamed. "Regroup!"

As the soldiers began to back up in their phalanx position, Jade glanced over at Zoey, who single-handedly silenced five Immortals surrounding her at all angles.

"Zoey! My sister!" Jade called, her voice strong.

The young woman looked over at her sister, her breath heavy from her assault, and her face showing confusion.

Jade gave an approving nod, then flashed a quick but proud smile at her younger sister, breathing out a happy breath.

A wide smile formed on Zoey's face: at long last, she had gained her sister's approval. Her heart desired nothing more than to be set ablaze with pride. She had proved herself.

Jade spotted a Persian soldier riding atop a pitch-black horse coming out of the fog. "Zoey! No!" the woman screamed, fear clawing through her heart. Zoey turned her head, but not soon enough to avoid what came upon her: the Immortal slashed her across the throat with a jagged, curved sword.

Her beautiful, young head fell from her shoulders, landing on the ground like a piece like a piece of discarded armor. Blood squirted from Zoey's exposed inner throat, and she fell to her knees. The woman's body leaned to the left, then collapsed, lifeless atop the cold ground.

Tears formed in Jade's eyes, blurring her vision. Her jaw quivering, the woman let out shaking, agonized breaths, which soon turned to furious screams. Seeing her beloved sister's headless body laying on the ground was unbearable. The woman charged towards Zoey, screaming with sorrowful rage. An Immortal ran in front of Jade, only to be slashed across the chest and killed. Another Persian charged at the woman, and the woman stabbed his stomach, gushing blood into the air. Then, one more dark soldier hindered her. Jade slashed him across the chest, whaling madly. When the Immortal didn't fall, the woman slashed his face, then throat, and then from the man's shoulder to his waste. Finally, the Persian fell into the mud, silenced.

Once she reached her sister, Jade fell on her knees, and grabbed her shoulder. Her breath quaking, the woman began to shake, then let out a agonized holler that would make even the bravest Persian tremble. Jade's screams continued, never managing to make up for the pain of watching Zoey die before her very eyes.

"Jade!" Sam called, running over to the woman. Before she could reach her ally, Samantha was slashed across the left eye by an Immortal, and fell on her back, letting out a cry of pain.

Catarina charged forward, and quickly slayed the Immortal with a spear to the throat. The red-haired woman then aided Sam. Carly, one other woman, and two male Spartans grabbed Jade, trying with all their might to restrain her, and pulled her away from the battle. Defending them from the Immortals was a row of soldiers with their shields in front of their bodies. Together, the Spartans backed away from the battlefield.


	7. Chapter 7

300

Chapter Seven

Xerxes sat upon her throne, watching the men and women of the village perform shameless dances, and the Persian with their arms and legs bound with chains perform music for her. The temple was dark, and draped with golden jewelry. Torches molded into complex designs held fires that burned practically to the ceiling.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, smashing into the walls. "Your highness!" screamed a Persian messenger, running into the building, pulling the hunchbacked man known as Chase behind him. "...Your highness, I found this, this...monster trespassing on your land. Shall I execute him?"

The god-king rose from her throne, and walked towards the two. Gazing down at Chase with terrifying, judging eyes, Xerxes remained as still as a tree planted in the ground. "How dare you disgrace my land with your presence?" she demanded of the man.

"...I have been betrayed by Victoria and her soldiers," the man answered. "...All my life...I dreamed of being one of them,...and they threw my out like a piece of rubbish...If you will allow me a place as an Immortal,...I will allow you to destroy the Spartans."

Xerxes grabbed Chase's chin, and lifted it up. For a moment, all time stood still. "How do you plan to do that?" the god-king asked. "Why should I not slaughter you now?"

"The Spartans are going towards the Hot Gates..." Chase informed the Persian. "I know a path you can take to surround them...Victoria will fall for her evil deeds."

Xerxes tightened her eyes, and pointed towards Victoria's look-alike.

The Immortals dragged her over to the god-king, and threw her on the floor. Xerxes pulled her up by the strap of her toga, and stared into her eyes. "You miserable excuse for a queen," the god-king said. "There is no excuse for what you have done...You will bow to Xerxes." The god-king threw the woman on the ground. The woman turned to Chase, and smiled a sickening smile of welcome at him.

Over Sparta, the sky was devastatingly black. The stars shined on Victoria as she glanced at them from the safety of a small cave. Catarina removed a metal rod from the fire, and pressed it to the wound on Carly's arm. The young woman groaned in agony, but knew the burning metal would help her bleed out the bits of Persian metal lodged in her flesh.

Sam tied a white cloth around the eye she lost in battle, then tightly pulled the knot in place behind her head. The fire illuminated the Spartans, highlighting their proud, muscular physiques, the scars they gained in battle. Victoria walked over to her soldier. "Samantha," the queen said, her voice in a strong but joking tone. "I trust your injury has not made you useless."

"Just an eye, my queen," Sam replied. "I still have one more...A Spartan is not so easily beaten."

"Is my captain faring as well?" the queen asked.

The blond woman shook her head, a look of sorrow on her face. "She is in the corner," the woman replied. "Cursing the gods and grieving alone."

Victoria walked towards Jade, trying to be the wall for her friend during her darkest time. "Jade," said the queen.

Quickly rising to her feet, the dark-brown-haired woman faced Victoria, her face grave. "Yes, my queen," she answered, showing little emotion.

"Your sister's death was a great tragedy," the queen tried to comfort her captain. "Zoey was a great warrior,...and a valued asset to our army."

Jade remained still for a moment. "...All my life," she began, her voice gravely serious. "I have lived without regret...Until today." The woman swallowed an agonizing lump in her throat. "...My only sorrow...is that I never told her that I loved her the best...But she stayed by my side at all times." Her eyes blurred over, the woman looked at her queen, trying to hold back her great pain.

Suddenly, the sound a horse's whinny tore through the silence. "Queen Victoria!" called the Arcadian chief, riding up on his white horse.

The queen departed from the cave, and went out to meet her ally. Her hair blew in the cold night's wind.

"My queen," the man called again, jumping down from his steed. "Our hunchbacked traitor has given Xerxes our location...The god-king has an army of over one million Immortals. They slaughtered an entire fleet of our men without a fight..."

The other Spartan soldiers walked out of the cave, and gathered behind their queen, the light of their fire giving them a dramatic red hue. Victoria turned around. facing her army. Remembering all the battles they had fought together, all those who had fallen, all the blood they had all shed together, the queen struggled with herself: could she bring herself to send her soldiers to death? If she didn't, would Sparta live to see the bright future she used to dream of as a child? "Spartans!" the woman screamed, throwing her arms in the air, and her voice thunderous. "Prepare for glory!" The men and women cheered at their queen's words.

"Glory?" asked the Arcadian. "This is insanity...there is no glory to be had now...Every Spartan who fights will die."

"...It is better to die for Sparta...then to live for Xerxes," the queen replied, her voice strong. The woman turned towards her army, then back to her ally. Standing only an inch from the general, Victoria stared him in the eyes. "A Spartan never surrenders...A Spartan never retreats. Let each man and woman search their soul!...And search your own."

The Arcadian looked at the cold, barren ground for a moment, then looked at the queen of Sparta. "...My men will leave with me," he said, his voice showing his shame. However, he felt he was doing what was best for his army. The man jumped atop his horse. "May the gods aid you in your boldest decision." The Arcadian stuck his sword forward, and his horse charged away into the night.

The queen turned to her captain, losing her rage if only for a moment. "...My heart is broken for your loss," Victoria said, trying to give her condolence.

"Heart?" Jade replied. A chuckle rang from her throat, then faded, and her face grew grave once again. "My heart...is filled with rage." The images of Zoey's death flashed in her mind: the Persian soldier on the horse, the woman's head landing on the ground, and her lifeless body lying in the mud.

"...Good," the queen replied, giving her ally an approving nod. The fire continued to burn, spreading embers throughout the area. "Tomorrow, my soldiers..." The woman's voice echoed throughout the land. "...We face Xerxes' army of countless Immortals...and it will be known...That 300 Spartans gave their lives for their country!...Sparta!" The queen yelled, raising her fist into the air.

"Sparta!" the soldiers screamed, throwing their fists in the air. The cheers of the soldiers thundered throughout the night sky. Every battle they had fought, every injury they had suffered was leading to the battle the following day: the day Queen Victoria and her army made their stand against Persia and the dark empire they sought to spread around the world. The proudest hour of Sparta.

Carly watched the fire burn with sharp eyes, and prepared herself for what she had to do. Catarina tightened her grip on her spear, and tightened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

300

Chapter Eight

Morning arrived, and brought with it layers of scarlet and yellow streaks engulfing the sky. The air was cold, and the end of Victoria's war was nearing. The queen stood atop a tall cliff that bore a charcoal color, emulating the emotions of the soldiers: grave and eternally influenced by a fire of rage. "Children," the queen called to her soldiers.

The Spartans assembled around their queen, who stood above a dead valley. The wind chilled their faces, blew their hair gracefully, and caused their capes to float for an instant. "...Those of you who have families to care for may return to Sparta," Victoria finally said, her voice grave. "...This will be a battle...that none will return from."

Not knowing what their hearts called them to do, the Spartans looked at one another. Uncertainty stained the air they breathed. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the soldiers began to depart. In the end, only a small handful remained. Among those who stood staunchly by their queen was Carly, Jade, Samantha, Catarina, and many who bore deep scars on their flesh and spirits.

Gazing at her soldiers who had nothing left to lose, the queen called for Samantha, who marched forward. "Yes, my queen," she replied, not understanding the nature of her queen's calling her forth.

"...You must return to Sparta," Victoria answered, no pleasure in her voice.

"But,...my queen," Samantha pleaded, remaining respectful. "I am perfectly capable of fighting. The wound will be a hindrance."

"I know," the queen replied. "But you have another skill that will be of more value." The woman put her arms on Sam's shoulders, just as her mother used to. "You must give the council my final order...Tell them of our sacrifice...and ask them to send more soldiers to stop Xerxes."

The blond woman swallowed hard, then nodded agreeingly. "What shall I tell your husband?"

With a subtle look of sorrow on her face, the queen removed her necklace, and gently put it in her friend's hand. Victoria then closed Samantha's hands around the shark's tooth.

"...It has been an honor to serve you, my friend," Sam said. Picking up her spear, Samantha departed from her allies. Underneath the crimson sky, the Spartans walked back towards their homeland. The only one to glance back was Samantha, who still felt sorrow for having to abandon her allies.

Turning away from those leaving the war, Queen Victoria looked at her remaining soldiers, who ranked only the one hundreds. "...Prepare yourselves!" she screamed, her voice rivaling the thunder that sounded during Zeus's greatest rage. "This shall be our final stand against Xerxes and the darkness that the so-called god-king wishes to breathe into our lungs!...Sparta!"

"Sparta!" the soldiers hollered, making the valley quake. In front of all of the soldiers stood Jade, whose eyes burned with hatred.

Back in the kingdom that is Sparta, Spencer stood before the Council of Spartans. A large flock of birds flew overhead, blocking the entire sun for a second. The air was harsh, but the king stood strong. "My fellow citizens," he called, his voice powerful and confident. "I come to you today not only as your king,...but as a husband...a father...and moreover,...a Spartan...to ask that you not allow Xerxes to conquer our land...I know my wife's actions speak louder than my words ever could...But will you listen to me?"

For a moment, the country was silent. Suddenly, tearing through the silence was the applause of a woman with dark brown hair: Lola. "Impressive speech," she said, her voice mocking. "...You speak of loyalty...of our duty to Sparta. But what about adultery? What about what you did to stand before the council this day?" The woman walked forward. "You pose as a brave and moral leader...but mere hours ago...did you not promise me your body in exchange for my support?"

Freddie as fast as he could, rage coursing through his body. "How dare you?" he demanded.

"Sit down, Loyalist," Lola replied, her voice remaining powerful. "As I recall, you made me a similar offer for the same purpose...Your final words were that you were willing to do anything for Sparta. Do not question my virtues, my friend. For when it is convenient for you, everything you pretend to stand by will become of no use to you...Am I wrong, senator?"

Shocked by the politician's words, Fred stood still, his jaw dropped. Every member of the council remained silent.

"...You stand before us today...King Spencer," Lola continued, determined to shatter all that the man stood for. "A man of ill virtue...While your wife is out engaging in unnecessary war and anarchy. Bringing war upon us...having our bravest men and women slaughtered for her own sick game...Leaving over three hundred families without mothers or fathers." Approaching the man, Lola stared coldly into his eyes. "Am I wrong...my little whore?"

Spencer lunged forward, only to be restrained by his own men. His rage burning throughout his body, the king glared at the woman, his sweat-soaked hair partially blocking his eyes. The man spit on Lola, then gritted his teeth together, furious.

"Very king-like behavior," the woman mocked. "Wouldn't your wife be so proud to see you now?"

The king restrained himself long enough for the soldiers to let their guard down for a moment. Trying to slow his breath, Spencer stared at the corrupt woman, then pulled out a blade, and lunged it into her stomach. "...I was never your king," said the king, letting out a snarling breath of fury. "This will not be over soon...and you will not enjoy it."

Drenched with pain, the woman kept her mouth gaped open, occasionally letting out a gasp of pain. Spencer pulled the dagger back as the guards grabbed him roughly on the shoulders. As she fell on the cold stone ground, Lola's purse bled out a small stream of golden coins, all of which had Xerxes' profile engraved on them.

Lola lay lifeless on the ground, her eyes wide open. The council members gathered around her corpse, one of the men picking up and examining the coins. "Traitor," he exclaimed. The man dropped the golden piece on the floor, letting the disgusting object be forgotten.

Sickened by the lack of trust from his men, King Spencer dropped his weapon, turned away, and departed from the acropolis.

"Traitor," repeated another member of the council. "Traitor," the others repeated. Freddie gazed at Spencer, having been the only one to trust him in this matter.

_Chase of Ephialtes stood atop a cliff, drenched in shadows, and pointing at the approaching Spartans. Leading her soldiers down the Thermopylae trail, the scar across Victoria's eye was illuminated. The sky was shrouded with gray clouds, which allowed golden rays from the sun to shine through their thin lining. Along the trail, the colors were faded into a melancholy gray, representing the darkness Xerxes and his soldiers brought to the land, and the loss of hope the Spartans felt in the very back of their minds. The black waves of the ocean crashed against the shore. Suddenly, the queen struck her spear into the ground, ordering a stop._

_ Sitting atop a tall throne forged of pure gold, Xerxes gazed down at Victoria and her army. Leading up to the god-king was a flight of large, marble steps reaching nearly ten feet. Surrounding the woman at all angles were her Immortals, all of which held out spears, pulled back the arrows in their bows, and thirsted for blood._ In front of the soldiers was Xerxes' messenger, who was clad in a suit of black armor underlined with metallic gray leotards. "Well, Queen Victoria," called the messenger, showing no fear in his voice or face. "Despite your outrageous arrogance, despite your several insults, and your great blasphemies,...the god-king is willing to forgive all...and more,...to reward you. You fight for your lands...keep them...You were willing to die for Sparta...she will be wealthier, more prosperous, and more powerful than you could ever believe. You may keep your soldiers...and rule over the world. Answering only to the true master of the land, holy Xerxes."

Pushing through the countless rows of Persian soldiers, Chase called out, "Please yield, Victoria!" Desperation filled the hunchback's words. "I beg of you...Think of your men! They shall all perish...Please."

Victoria gazed at the ground, deep in thought: questioning herself, what she had put her soldiers through, what it was she was fighting for. Was it all worth it? The wind blew at her back, and her eyes sunk, her sorrow growing.

_It had been over ten years since that night in the mountains..._Victoria saw the wolf walk in front of her, snarling, and desiring to consume her flesh. _The snow filling the air...A primal struggle for survival..._

The queen found herself back in the present, standing for all of Sparta against that which she had waged war on in every aspect of her being.

_Not feeling fear...but a heightened sense of things...The freezing wind clawing at her back and face...The sound of the waves at the shore...The gulls overhead, complaining even as they consumed the acres of bodies left behind from the battle...Every one of her soldiers remained behind Victoria, each one of them prepared to do what they must for Sparta...Each one of them ready to die..._ Victoria grabbed her helmet.

_Her helmet was stifling..._ The woman removed the golden helmet from her head, and dropped it on the dirt. _Her shield was heavy..._ Victoria gazed down at her shield, and let it slip from her arm, landing hard on the ground.

"Your spear, Victoria," called the messenger, growing irritated.

The queen glanced over into the army of Immortals, and pointed her spear at one of them. "You there...Chase," she said, her voice grave, drained of emotion, and reflecting the pain she felt inside. The man stared at her, listening intently to her words. "...May you live forever." No insincerity could be found in the queen's voice, but still, the hunchback felt sorrow, remorse, shame. Closing his eyes, Chase dropped his head.

Victoria turned her glance towards Xerxes. Standing in front of her throne, the god-king lifted her head pompously, awaiting the queen's reply.

"Victoria," the messenger demanded, his voice filled with anger. "Your spear."

The queen glanced at her weapon, and dropped it on the ground, letting the dirt splash atop it. As she dropped to her knees, the metal guards over her legs clanged with the collision. Clenching her fists, Victoria fell to the ground, letting her arms hold the weight of her body as she entered a complete bow to Xerxes. Holding out her arms to welcome her newest slave, Xerxes felt a victory inside her heart: victory over Queen Victoria, and the point she tried in vein to make that the ideals of Sparta would actually survive an onslaught by the Persians.

Her cape resting around her body, covering her like a blanket would cover an infant, Victoria gazed down at the dirt. Every trickle of sweat sliding down her body left an impression on the queen. "Carly!" she screamed, her voice thundering.

Carly ran forward, and lunged over her queen, her spear pointed outward. In an instant, the Persian messenger was impaled. Xerxes' eyes shot wide open, outraged. "Slaughter them!" she commanded, rage coursing through her body.

Following the young woman's lead, Jade ran forward, and slashed two Immortals across the chest with one strike of her spear. Catarina jabbed a Persian soldier through the chest with her weapon, but was struck in the breast by an arrow fired from a great distance.

_Her helmet was stifling. It narrowed her vision, and she must see far..._ Looking up at Xerxes with a look of power and rage in her eyes, Victoria grabbed her spear and ran forward. _Her shield was heavy. It threw her off balance, and her target was far away. _With all the strength in her body, the queen thrust her spear through the air. Its course was straight and true, and slashed off a set of piercings near the god-king's eye. Blood flew into the air.

_Victoria swore that she would make the so-called god-king bleed..._ Xerxes grabbed the wound, and held her hand in front of her face, trembling as she saw the blood that drenched it.

Carly thrust her fist into the face of an Immortal wielding two swords, shattering his helmet. From behind, two Persians thrust their swords into her back. The young woman let out a cry of pain as her blood splashed around her. Catarina tried to rise to her feet, but the twin arrows lodged through her chest throbbed too greatly, and she could only remain on two bent legs.

Jade thrust her shield forward, slicing across the throat of an Immortal. Letting out a scream of fury, holding the image of her dead sister in her mind, Jade stabbed another soldier through the stomach, then quickly removed her spear, and turned to her side. Suddenly, an Immortal struck his spear through her abdomen. For a brief instant, the woman leaned forward in pain, blood bubbling in the back of her throat, and spilling from her mouth. Jade quickly pulled through the agony, and slashed a Persian shoulder to her left across the throat. Pulling to her right, the woman stabbed another soldier in the chest. Facing her assailant, Victoria's captain grabbed the stick holding the spear, and pulled herself closer to the man. Looking at her with fear, the Immortal watched as Jade let out a powerful holler of rage, then thrust a knife into his neck.

Victoria's left leg gave out, but she did not relent on the look of fury on her face: her teeth tightly clenched, her eyes wide open, though she gave a quick wince because of the great pain she felt from the arrows lodged in her chest and shoulder.

Xerxes could not fathom the injury she had suffered, and accepted her mortality in that instant.

As her soldiers died around her, Victoria fell to the ground, her strength all but faded. There, she saw her captain, unable to move. "My queen," she said. "...It is an honor to die at your side."

"...It has been an honor...to live at yours," replied the queen, meaning every word with deeper meaning than she'd ever expressed.

Catarina collapsed on the ground, never to rise again. Carly let the back of her head hit the rock ground, her body covered with bloody wounds, and arrows piercing her flesh.

Victoria mustered the last of her might to stand one final time. _The elders say we Spartans were descended from Hercules himself...Victoria proved that statement with everything she did...Her roar was long and loud. _Lifting out a blade, Victoria let out a cry of rage, pain, pride for what she knew was right, and the fact that Xerxes could never take that which she held most dear to her, then fell to her knees for only a moment. Returning to a staunch position, her eyes blurring over with tears, and staring up to the sky, the queen called out, "My king!...My husband...My life." The Persians readied their arrows. "...My love." Accepting her death, Victoria gazed at the sky as millions upon millions of arrows flew into the air, blocking the rays of the sun, then rained down to the earth, shattering the stones they collided with.

Spencer awaited the visitor, standing in the high field of wheat as the wind blew at his back. The sky was painted scarlet under black skies as Samantha walked towards him. Saying nothing, the blond woman gently put the necklace in the king's hand, gazed at him a moment, sharing her sorrow with him without words, then departed.

Running past the messenger, Victoria and Spencer's son ran towards his father, eager to receive the news he had just been given. The man frowned, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Pulling away, the king put the necklace around his son's neck, and smiled at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

Victoria and her soldiers lay still on the cold ground, millions of arrows piercing their bodies and the ground around them.

"She did not wish for tribute in song or legend," Samantha told the Spartan citizens. "No glory or honor...Her wish was simple...that Sparta's way of life live on...My queen died...my brothers and sisters died...But they shall not die in vein!"

Every Spartan threw their hands into the air, screaming for their fallen heroes.

**After giving the council the news of Victoria's sacrifice, Samantha was put in charge of an army of over ten thousand free Greeks. The Persians fell at the hands of the Spartans, Arcadians, and all those who rose in the honor of Queen Victoria and the 300 who gave their lives so that Sparta may have a future brighter than anything they had ever imagined...**

**Queen Victoria and her soldiers had many great adventures. They overcame fearsome enemies, and amazed thousands over the years. Contact me if you wish to write a prequel to 300. Only two people will be chosen.**


End file.
